1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and walking machines. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and unique treadmill device that allows a user to walk along a conveyor belt supporting a layer of sand to simulate walking on a beach or across sandy terrain.
Treadmills are commonly known exercise devices that allow a user to walk or run without actually moving across an open space. The device allows a user to engage in the exercise while remaining in one location, whereby a conveyor running surface moves beneath the user to simulate the moving ground beneath the runner. These devices are useful for general exercise, for medical diagnostics when monitoring a user's response to an activity, and for training or rehabilitation purposes. Most of these devices employ a structure that includes a base having a motorized conveyor upon which a user walks or runs upon, an upstanding support for the user to grasp when necessary and to control the speed or inclination of the conveyor, and an electric motor that drives the conveyor belt running surface.
While exercise treadmills are well described in the art, a common complaint is that these devices lack cushioning or shock absorption. The treadmill conveyor surface generally requires footwear be utilized in order to maintain traction on the conveyor surface and to minimize impact loading on the user's feet. Devices have been disclosed in the art for improving the energy attenuation qualities of the running surface to compensate for the repeated impacts of a user, including various cushioning means or shock absorbing systems. However, many runners enjoy engaging in barefoot running, or natural running, whereby the runner runs without the use of restrictive footwear. It is argued that this allows the muscles in the foot and ankle to be developed and strengthened, and further for the foot to be removed of any unnatural restriction. This presents a problem when running on most common conveyor belt treadmills, as the surface tends to be slick and not forgiving to the user's bare feet.
The present invention describes a walking treadmill device that includes a layer of sand over a treadmill conveyor surface, whereby the user is capable of walking across a comfortable and cushioned layer of granular material that is conducive to barefoot exercising and for taking relaxing walks when desired. The device comprises a treadmill apparatus that is similar in structure to an exercise treadmill, whereby the apparatus further comprises a storage area for sand material and a second conveyor system for transporting the sand from the storage area and placing it onto the leading end of the conveyor walking surface. A uniform layer of sand is continuously provided for the user, whereafter the sand is recollected into the storage area to be ushered forward to be recycled onto the walking surface. It is desired to disclose a walking device that allows for comfortable exercise, leisurely strolls along a sand surface, rehabilitation using a cushioned walking surface, or for training in a sand environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cushioned treadmill devices and exercise equipment. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to shock absorbing treadmills that reduce impact loads on the user's feet while running or walking on the treadmill conveyor belt. No devices contemplate a sand surface upon which a treadmill user to walk or run. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,068 to Malcolm discloses a cushioned treadmill that includes a base having a belt assembly that forms a running assembly. Below the running assembly is a flexible bladder comprising of a cushioning material that absorbs impacts from the user's feet on the running surface and cushions the user's feet. The bladder is in direct connection with the running surface to absorb impacts and prevent the user's feet from experiencing high impact loads while running or walking. The Malcolm device, while providing a treadmill with a cushioned surface, does not describe a treadmill device that provides a user with the experience of running or walking directly on a layer of sand, as is provided by the present invention. The cushioning is provided below the conveyor belt running surface in the Malcolm device, attenuating energy but not providing the same tactile sensation and direct cushioning of running on a layer of sand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,358 to Gureghian discloses a controllable platform for a treadmill device whereby the impact condition of the user contacting the treadmill deck is controlled by a user-selectable damping and stiffness to simulate different surfaces. A suspension system controls a flexible and tilting deck that moves relative to the treadmill frame. The user contacting the treadmill deck causes the deck to bound with a given displacement characteristic defined by the selected damping and stiffness controls, whereafter the deck can rebound when the user steps from the deck. The Gureghian device discloses a new and novel rebounding and attenuating treadmill deck for varying the characteristics of the running surface; however, the Gureghian device fails to disclose a treadmill device that is specifically designed as a means to provide a user with the ability to walk across sand. The present invention is a treadmill that provides a continuous surface of sand that is conveyed from the forward to rear portion of the treadmill and having a defined thickness thereof. This allows the user to walk barefoot or with footwear and train for running on sand or alleviate the stress otherwise involved with running on harder surface.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,191 to Smith, which discloses a treadmill exercise device having a first and second pivotable treadle surface, whereby each of the user's feet can make contact with an separate treadmill surface. The treadles are pivotable about an axis and are interconnected with one another to provide an alternating upward and downward movement relative to one another while in operation. The pivoting action changes the angle of each walking surface for each of the user's feet. The structure of the Smith device includes an inner support that allows each treadle to be positioned closely to one another to eliminate the need for the user straddle an otherwise large gap when exercising. The use of the inner support structure and a single rear roller eliminates the need for two separate rollers and their associated bears, which would separate the treadles. While disclosing a novel construction for a dual treadle exercise machine, the Smith device fails to contemplate a sand treadmill surface, as is lacking in the prior references.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,222 to Hribar discloses a fluid filled jogging exercise device that comprises a treadmill conveyor having an internally-mounted fluid volume enclosure to variably absorb impact loads from the exercising user. The volumes are capable of deforming, whereby fluid is displaced from one volume to an adjacent volume through a fluid port. The port is adjustable to control the flow rate between fluid volumes, thereby adjusting the stiffness and damping qualities of the assembly. The assembly reduces impact loads on the user's feet and joints and is adjustable. A restraining member may also be incorporated into the volumes to prevent pillowing of the upper and lower surfaces thereof as the fluid is evacuated from the given volume by the compressive load imparted on the system by a user's feet. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the Hribar device discloses a stiffness and damping adjustable treadmill device, but fails to disclose the novel sand contact interface provided by the present invention. The present invention is designed to provide a sand running surface, reducing stress on the user's joints but also simulating running in a sandy environment for training or exercising purposes.
The present invention discloses a sand surface walking treadmill that communicates sand from a storage area and onto a treadmill walking surface, whereby a uniform and continuous layer of sand is provided for the user to walk upon. The sand is recollected and recycled to prevent any gaps in the walking surface, while further the sand in the collection area is sterilized within the storage area between uses. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing treadmill devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.